gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organizations:Venii
Venii Conclave Form of Government: Autocratic Monarchy Head of State: Exarch Capital World: V'en Home Galaxy: M-31 (the Andromeda Galaxy) Current Population: 57.3 billion Primary Language: Venii Member Races: Venii Major Planets: V'en, Sii-Mai, Qi'lan Current Alliances: None (tentatively GATO) Current GATO Status: Ally History The Venii Empire For many thousands of years, the Venii Empire stretched from one end of the Androemda Galaxy to the other, connected by a massive system of FTL relays that allowed instantaneous travel between star systems. Dozens of races bowed to the might of the Venii; there was little choice in it, though. Unlike the Roman Empire on Earth, the Venii's was feared and despised throughout the galaxy, as they used their swift and powerful fleet to subjugate any who stood in their way of conquest. Finally, during the Empire's shift to secularist government, tensions between rival factions came to a head, and the entire domain was thrown into a bloody civil war that lasted for nearly 5,000 years. During that time, many of the relay stations were destroyed or lost, making it impossible for the Venii to continue to regulate their territory. The client races that had once been forced to work for them rebelled, leaving the Empire in tatters. When the smoke finally cleared around the Earth year 1600 AD, precious little of the Venii civilization remained, and they were forced to re-evaluate their very way of life in order to survive. The Treaty of Qi'lan Shortly following the catalysmic Venii Civil War, the leaders of the various warring factions met on the hub world of Qi'lan, a vitally-important economic and military center of the former Empire. The stated goal of the summit was to create a treaty that all sides would agree to sign, thus making the need for further hostilites void. Underneath the friendly exterior, however, was another, more sinister motive; somehow re-establish the Venii Empire across the Andromeda Galaxy. Many of the races that had once bowed as vassals to the Venii were now powerful of their own right, given the nearly 5,000 years of civil war that destroyed the their ability to keep a grip on their vast domain. That said, those races also continued to utilize the FLT relay network, and a lack of true hyperdrive technology kept much of Andromeda under the sway of the Venii regardless. No species had yet cracked the technological code that would allow them to use the system on their own, making them very much dependent on the continued existence and well-being of their former masters. Still, they hoped that, following the war, the Venii might look more favorably upon opening up the grid, allowing it to act as a sort of space-based arm of the stargate network. When the treaty summit commenced in the Earth year 1698 AD, almost all factions agreed unanimously that they could never again allow themselves to fall into the pit of internal conflict. It had simply cost them too much in terms of manpower, material, and territory, and other races from the far reaches of the galaxy were quickly moving in on the scraps of the Conclave's once-grand domain. The most powerful of the six groups (and the one that would come to take the throne when the summit ended), the Telin, convinced the others to once again pool their fleets and armies to create a multi-ethnic force that could patrol the borders of Venii space. But the Telin's greatest achievement was the insistence on breaking all ties with extraplanetary governments for the time being. They argued that in order to make the Conclave great once more, they must focus within rather than without. When the time came to again dominate the galaxy, they would be ready, but until then, the Venii would have to rebuild, using all their energies to that end. The treaty was signed by all six parties within a week of the summit's start, and the people rejoiced at an end to hostilities. But still, some seethed under the Telin's regime, remembering the glory days when their Empire stretched from one tip of Andromeda to the other. Despite the signitures on the historic document, some remain within the Venii that would turn on their own to restore that glory, no matter the cost to anyone who stands in their way. Birth of the Conclave With the signing of the Treaty of Qi'lan, the Venii had established the Conclave, an organization that would now take direct cntrol of all their domain. One of the major problems facing the new government, however, was the massive void between star systems; with the client races liberated, Venii holdings once connected were now few and far between, not condensed in any one area, and the Navy was far too weak from war to defend it all. So it was ultimately decided that, for the time being, expansion was simply impossible. The Conclave would defend the worlds it already controlled and nothing more. For the first time, the Venii embraced an autocratic form of government, feeling that it would be able to clamp down on any symptoms of another civil war far better than any democracy. That said, their society today is not one of oppression, and citizens are free to do as they please, conduct their own business, and travel where they wish. Military service is not compulsary, but it is strongly incetivized; those that join the Venii Navy are given housing, a higher income than any other position within the Conclave, and free tuition for higher learning, which itself is highly prized amongst the Venii. The Exarch (or supreme ruler of the Conclave) is traditionally the son or daughter of the former. The exact successor is determined by intelligence, experience, and overall popularity with the people; the cantidate that embodies the most sensible mix of the three traits recieves the post when their mother or father becomes too old to continue, is killed, or steps down. While the Exarch does act as commander in chief, they oftentimes leave important strategic matters to better-trained officers; pride in one's work is necessary for the position, but the Venii learned long ago to avoid excessive belief in one's own value. Foreign Relations Within the Andromeda Galaxy The Conclave does not currently have any true alliances with other races within their home galaxy, though they do keep up brisk trade agreements and are often called upon to patrol the borders of others. Many races remember the days when the Venii ruled the galaxy, and though they do not wish to see that again, they acknowledge the superioritty of the Conclave Fleet and the technological advancement of their former masters. Outside of the Andromeda Galaxy No alliances have been made with extra-galactic powers as of yet, but Earth has expressed a strong desire to form a closer union between itself and the Venii, no doubt to utilize its fleet and relay network in their fight against aggressors in Andromeda.